


[Art] Still The Rain - Cover

by Gallicka



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallicka/pseuds/Gallicka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny turned around until he faced Steve McGarrett, Danger Magnet. "Mountain cliffs; dinghies in the middle of the ocean; nightmare camping trips. You had to add a rainforest adventure during a monsoon to the list, didn't you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Still The Rain - Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Still The Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898279) by [kristen999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999). 




End file.
